FLCL Overloaded: Genesis
by Motoko Forever
Summary: this is how we meet Nandaba Naota, or Takun. this is mamimi's story and the first part of the trilogy. rated for violence and laguage. some sexually explicit content.
1. Samejima Mamimi

**FLCL Overloaded: Genesis**

Disclaimer: I do not own FLCL.

AN: genesis means 'beginning' or 'start'. In this story, it is no different. FLCL starts off where he already knows Mamimi. Well…this is the first story of FLCL told by yours truly. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Samejima Mamimi

"What the hell is wrong with you!" she heard her mother screaming at her father again, early one morning.

She sighed and opened her eyes. It was going to be another one of those days; she could feel it. Something about today was a little off, making it unusually bitter, but still sweet. She smiled in spite of herself and sat up, swinging her legs around so that they touched the cold, wood floor. She looked around at her room and all of its bareness. She hadn't put anything on her walls. It was a large room with only a table, a bed, a closet and a lamp. Nothing else was there.

She went into the bathroom across the hall from her room and took a shower. She washed her hair and then dried her face, looking at herself in the mirror. Sighing, she went back into her room and grabbed some clothes –– a red and black tank and some black cargo pants. She found some black gym shoes and threw them on too. Once more, she looked at her room.

"It's plain," she sighed, standing up, "just like me."

Samejima Mamimi was just an ordinary girl from Mabase, Tokyo living with her mother and father. She liked living with them when she was young but grew up resenting it. She was hardly at her house because she hated all the yelling and screaming that they went through. They were either fighting or 'making up' in their bedroom. She hated all the noise they made. It was never just quiet.

That was why she became very addicted to the bridge; it was silent there. There was no one yelling at her for something she didn't do, and there was no one screaming at her for something she couldn't do. She liked the silence here. Somehow, she had grown addicted to the silence, to the peace. There was nothing more calming than this –– this silence.

Some rules were meant to be broken and some things were meant to be kept. This silence was one of those things that needed to be kept for her sanity if nothing else and she needed all the sanity she had left within. It wasn't as though she was crazy or anything. She was just a little loopy because of her parents always fighting and bickering. She grew bored of it and eventually, it started eating away at her sanity, reducing her to something close to insane. Loopy.

Because of her now lacking sanity, she became more and more independent of her parents, rarely seeing them through the days. She liked this newfound solitude and revealed in its passion, its glory. She liked being alone more than she liked being surrounded with fluttery and loud friends she grew bored of easily. This peace was something sweet, something that she needed to survive the day-to-day things. It was like a pill she had to take everyday to insure her sanity. Now that she was in seventh grade, she began to know what it was old people liked about big, empty houses. The silence.

It was easier when she was alone to sift through her thoughts. Away from the clutter of her home and her parents, she had time to think. Only just recently, she met this boy named Nandaba Tasuku who went to her old school. He saved her from the fire that had engulfed her school but lucky no lives. She smiled to herself, thinking of Tasuku-chan. He was the first friend she ever had and she appreciated him so very much.

"Hey Samejima," someone called out to her. She turned her head towards the voice and saw Tasuku, her friend. "I was looking for you at the ball park. Why didn't you come and see my game?"

"I'm sorry, Tasuku," she replied, half-heartedly. She enjoyed being with him, even if he was loud sometimes. "I forgot it was today and I slept in kinda, today."

"Oh –– it's ok," he replied swiftly, smiling at her. He stood up beside her, watching her intently. "So how are you?"

"Miserable," she replied sadly, wrapping her arms around her legs. He frowned. "I missed your game…and I'm always at your games…ever since you saved me, I mean."

"Samejima…?"

"I mean, I feel that I owe you that much, you know?" she said, more to herself than to him, even though he was still listening. He nodded and she went on, slowly at first. "I felt like I needed to repay you for what you had done for me. I thought it was my duty as your friend to be there for you…like you were there for me. That's when I realized my obsession for you."

"…"

"It's weird, I'm sure. But here's the thing. In my life, you have reached this unattainable place in my heart. Like some special status that no one has ever really gotten before, you know? I think that I want to keep you there…so I made myself promise to be by you always."

"What're you doing here all alone?" he asked. She stole a glance from this boy beside her with black hair and blue eyes. "I thought you would be with your friends?"

"I don't have any friends, Tasuku," she said sadly, looking out over the calm water. He sat down beside her, looking over at her with those very intent blue eyes.

"Yes you do," he answered firmly, wrapping his arm around her waist carefully. She glanced at him and that simple smile of his. "You have me, my dear Samejima Mamimi."

"Do I?" she asked simply, lying her head on his shoulder. He held her like that for a while; just looking out over the calm, blue water.

* * *

Mamimi was in grammar school when everything started. She was sixth grader in grammar school when her friend, Nandaba Tasuku, saved her from the burning flames of her school. She owed him he life and she felt grateful to him…and attracted. He stroked her head slowly as she stood there before him, a seventh grader in the same school. 

After this, she became very close to him, coming with him to all of his baseball games and then with him to his house. Never before had she seen his little brother, even though he always spoke of him so highly. She wanted to meet this Naota kid and see what he was like. Supposedly, he was six and attending first grade. He had changed a lot since then.

* * *

"Yes, you have me…Mamimi," he replied, kissing her cheek. She blushed and then looked at him. He had never called her Mamimi before and he had never kissed her, or any other girl before either. "You will always have me…no matter what." 

"Tasuku…why are you doing this?" she asked him. He simply smiled and held onto her tighter.

* * *

AN: just a little teaser. More on the way, I promise. 


	2. Taking the Bullet

**FLCL Overloaded: Genesis**

Disclaimer: I do not own FLCL. I don't even own half the title. Damn.

AN: hey guys. I'm back and ready for more. Who's ready? Well…we all know that FLCL comes at you fast and hard. Well…following the same tradition, I suppose, I must hop to it, huh? Let's go.

Chapter 2: Taking the Bullet

_5 years later…_

The sun was finally shining again and Mamimi was standing outside, waiting for Tasuku, who was seventeen now, and his little brother Naota, who was eleven. She had done this everyday for the last year and a half, waiting at the tracks for Tasuku and Naota. Although, she had never really met Naota because he walked with his friends whenever he could, so she had never met him before, only seen glimpses. But today was different; she would finally be able to meet Naota, Tasuku's little brother.

Mamimi decided she was thirsty and so she headed towards the vending machines, her second favorite place to be. She slid in a few coins and then jammed the 'sour watermelon' soda, listening to the machine vend it for her. She reached into the little compartment and removed her soda with ease, popping the top before it was halfway to her mouth. She sipped her soda carefully, glancing towards the other side of the tracks to see Tasuku and Naota walking towards her. She smiled.

"Hey, Mamimi," Tasuku called out, the nonchalant little boy walking behind him silently. Mamimi noticed him almost too easily; he was just like her before she decided not to care about the world or how much it hurt to love. He was almost the spitting image of the way she felt when she was like that, alone and afraid. She sympathized.

"Hello, Tasuku," Mamimi said without as much ardor as he, she merely smirked. Naota seemed to notice her too, in the same way, almost, that she had noticed him. The blank eyes, the sullen inner appearance, the nonchalant pose; she was just like him. That was what Naota hoped at least. "How are you?"

"I thought you were going to meet me beside the store this morning?" Tasuku replied, taking her into his arms and kissed her forehead and then stepping away. "Naota almost thought we lost you ––."

"No I didn't, Tasuku. You thought you lost her; I couldn't care less," Naota replied evilly, refusing to look at Tasuku who was beside Mamimi.

He only looked at Mamimi and her heartless eyes; they were beautiful to him, even though he knew very little about her and very little about who she really was. He was looking into her deep chocolate eyes, trying to figure her out and she knew that much; she had done that much when she was trying to figure out Tasuku.

"Tasuku, you should learn to listen," Mamimi said, glancing down at Naota who was blushing slightly under her gaze. "I told you yesterday that I was meeting you here at the tracks. And as for Naota, be nicer to your brother please, at least when you're around me…."

"Um…ok Mamimi," Naota said, glancing up into her deep brown eyes; she smiled slightly. "So…are you coming to get me after school Mamimi?" he asked, slightly more hesitantly than before. She glanced down at him, after peering at Tasuku.

"Well…this week I can come and get you because I get out earlier than Tasuku, at least I think so," she said, smiling. Tasuku nodded. "So, um, I can take you to the park today and maybe the aquarium tomorrow…" Mamimi pondered aloud. Naota smiled at her, taking her hand and letting the wind blow through his dark hair.

_12:01 –– Lunch_

Naota could only think about the day he would spend with Mamimi, his brother's girlfriend. He liked her, for some reason, and he couldn't stop to think about anything else. She was so much like him –– carefree and cold-hearted. Maybe she could change him if he could change her. Maybe they were a perfect fit ––.

"Naota? Naota! Are you even listening to me?" Ninamori asked him. He blinked twice and then looked at the angry girl before him. She was pissed about something that he did more than likely. "Naota?"

"What Ninamori?" he asked blandly, walking around her towards the cafeteria. "If you're coming, then come on. I'm hungry and I refuse to wait here and listen to you babble on about something."

"Naota?" she squeaked, her features confused.

"What's gotten into him, lately, Ninamori?" Gaku asked while Masashi grabbed his lunch from his locker. "He's never that short with any of us, not even with you. But then again…you are his girlfriend, aren't you, Eri?"

She smiled arrogantly, thinking of how sweet Naota normally was to her. This was nothing but a fluke, she was sure. He was still her boyfriend and nothing could change that. Nothing would change that because Naota wanted to be with her and no one else. She was sure.

"You're right, I guess, Gaku," she murmured, following behind Naota. "Come on –– he is right though. Today I am hungry and I wanna be with him today. Come on!"

Ninamori walked beside Naota, her hand grasping his firmly. He seemed to either not notice her, which wasn't likely, or he hadn't cared that she was clinging to him like this. The entire cafeteria was watching them as the four, Naota, Eri, Masashi and Gaku, walked to the empty table beside the window. Naota use to eat lunch there everyday all alone, when he didn't want any friends. And now here he was, surrounded by three and one of them was his _girlfriend_? Something was different with this Naota and everyone knew it.

"What do you have for lunch, Masashi?" Gaku asked, sliding his bag halfway across the table. Masashi did the same and the tow traded lunches that easily. "Hey cool! Turkey, cheese and mayo!"

"And you have a chicken salad sandwich and an apple," Masashi said gratefully. He smiled and the two began eating their traded lunches. Eri looked over at Naota.

"Hey Naota," Eri said slowly, glancing at him as though she didn't care. "After school, you wanna come to my house and study?" Naota looked at her for a moment, shook his head and then returned to his sandwich.

"No." Naota responded bluntly, his words colder than normal though he seemed to be acting just the same as usual. Gaku and Masashi were still eating but had noticed the certain rise in tension between Ninamori and Naota.

Eri was hurt by his bluntness but refused to make it seem as though she was hurt, nevertheless. She returned to eating her ham and cheese sandwich without another word to Naota because she was so very hurt and confused. Gaku and Masashi returned to eating also, refusing to look at either Ninamori or the bad-tempered Naota.

After about twenty minutes, Naota stood up to throw away his bagged lunch, along with Eri who he now felt bad for. He didn't have to snap on her so harshly, he figured, but he just wasn't in the mood to fight with her today. His mind was still clinging to the idea of spending an entire day with Mamimi, his brother's girlfriend.

"Eri," he began, grabbing her arm so that she stopped. The whole cafeteria seemed to be looking at Ninamori and Naota now, wondering what he was going to next to woo this girl and make her forgive him. "I, um, I'm sorry about earlier." Eri was smiling slightly because now he was kissing her lips softly and delicately. The cafeteria went crazy over this.

And yet, although Naota was kissing Ninamori, all he could think about was how it might have felt if he was kissing Mamimi, his brother's girlfriend.

_2:15 p.m. –– After school Monday _

Mamimi waited outside of Naota's school for him, just like she had promised, sipping her sour-tasting soda. It was her favorite now and forever. It made her happy, somehow, whenever she sipped the bitter tasting liquid. The bell rang and suddenly the entire school of grammar school children came rushing out to greet their parents and their families. Mamimi couldn't see Naota, the tiny little boy with the deep brown eyes and black hair.

"Uh-oh, maybe I lost him…? Tasuku's is gonna be mad if I lost him –– Naota?"

Naota was sitting alone against the cold, stone statues, looking just as grim as before. Three people were crowded around him but the blankness he had seemed to attract Mamimi to him almost instantly. It was like she could feel him, sitting there alone though he was surrounded by his so called 'friends'. Mamimi stood up and walked towards the nonchalant little boy, her soda still dangling from her right hand. Then he saw her.

"Mamimi…" he murmured aloud, his friends peering at him strangely. "Mamimi…"

"Hey there, Naota," Mamimi said, her smile genuine, not like it had been with Tasuku with her. She was smiling for him, for Naota. He blushed. "I thought I lost you…. I'm glad that I found you, Naota. Come on –– I wanna show you something."

"Naota? Who is the girl?" a little pricky girl with deep purple hair asked him. She was holding onto his arm tightly. "Where are you taking Naota to and who are you?"

"My name is Samejima Mamimi and I am taking Naota ––," she pulled him from the girl and into her arms, "–– to a special place that I like to go. So then miss ––?"

"Eri, my name is Ninamori Eri," she spit out, her face becoming just as un-caring as Naota's had been just moments before he was pressed against Mamimi's soft body. "Fine. Take him then…it's not like we care…"

"Well then, I guess me asking if you wanna come is just pointless?" Mamimi said, still holding onto Naota tightly. "I mean…you are his friends, am I right? So why not you all come too?"

"Why are you so nice to us? I was acting so mean to you and still you wanna be nice to me? Why?" Ninamori asked, peering up at the girl with brownish-pink hair. "Why?"

"Because I was like you when I was younger and I believe that everyone deserves a chance, Eri," Mamimi said, smiling again. "So then, are you all ready?"

"Sure, Mamimi," Ninamori said, smiling. "Oh, and by the way –– these are also our friends. This is Masashi ––," she pointed to the boy with big, full lips and long brown hair " –– and this is Gaku ––," she pointed to the other boy with short black hair and glasses. "They can come too, right?"

"Yeah, of course," Mamimi said, smiling again. "So then, follow me."

Naota walked beside Mamimi while the other three walked together, behind the pair. Ninamori was in a very cold-hearted mood. She had always like Naota and now this girl was trying to steal Naota away. Masashi was quiet the whole while, choosing not to speak even though he could have if he wanted to. Ninamori and Gaku began arguing shortly. However, Gaku immediately grew silent when Mamimi turned to ask the boy a question.

"Naota… I wanna ask you something," Mamimi said slowly, walking beside him, across the length of the park. "It's something kinda important and I think you know what it is…"

Naota and Mamimi sat down on the great, old bench in front of the old oak tree. Ninamori and Gaku spied on them from above, in a tree. Masashi was just sitting on a bench on the other side of the tree, playing with the birds.

"Mamimi?"

"I see the way you look at me sometimes, and I see it when you blush," she said, gazing at him intently. His features softened slightly. "I don't know why you do this but I have a good guess."

"Mamimi I ––."

"Shh. Naota," she said, leaning in towards him, her eyes half-opened. He began to blush but moved in the same way, wandering closer and closer to her glossy lips. He wanted to kiss her.

_How dare she? Naota belongs to me!_

Before she could control herself, Ninamori had picked up a rock and flung it at Mamimi. The rock hit the intended place: just above the girl's shoulder. Mamimi screamed out in pain, jumping back away from Naota, who was equally surprised and a little hurt. He glared at Ninamori from her place in the tree with Gaku and then went to help Mamimi.

"Mamimi! Mamimi are you alright?" Naota asked, rushing towards her as she sat on her hind legs, grasping her shoulder firmly. She fell into his arms when he opened them up to her. "Mamimi…"

Naota was blushing again.

"Thank you for walking me home, Mamimi," Naota said, blushing as he looked at her. She was sipping another sour drink again, her lips still glossy. He noticed this, like he noticed everything about her. "I appreciate this."

"It's no problem, Naota," she murmured, taking him into her arms and holding him. "And besides, you wanted me to stay for dinner, right, Naota? I think I will, as long as your father has some spicy curry here."

"He always has spicy curry, Mamimi, you know that," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist slowly, relaxing against her body. He molded into her, becoming one with her body. "Thank you, Mamimi."

"For what?" she asked, walking into the small house behind him. She glanced around at him, smiling.

"For staying."

_2:15 –– After school Thursday_

Mamimi waited outside the school for Naota again, sipping another sour soda. It had been like this for the past few days and now, finally, Naota was use to her. She was just like him, he thought, indifferent about a lot of things and that made him like her. She was beautiful too, he thought, in her own special way. Now he was looking at her, wondering if she saw him. Eri was standing beside him, fuming like always whenever _she_ was around. Ninamori hated Mamimi, ever since they almost kissed at least.

"Naota? Are you going with _her _again?" Ninamori asked, glaring at the indifferent teenager. "Because if you are, I don't wanna be your girlfriend anymore."

"That's cool."

"Naota? You understand that if you go with her, I won't be here for you? Huh?"

"Yeah. By Eri." Naota walked away, heading towards Mamimi who was waiting for him patiently.

"There you are, Naota. I thought you forgot about me, or something came up," Mamimi said, smiling at the boy walking beside her. "Where did you go, huh, Naota?"

"Nowhere. I just had to finish something off," Naota said, loud enough so that Ninamori could hear him. She grew angry and then walked away with Gaku and Masashi.

_2:15 –– After school Friday_

"Ready, Naota?" Mamimi asked, seeing him deep within the crowd, Ninamori nowhere to be found. "I wanna take you to this place I found the other day. I go there most of the time."

"Ok," he said, "as long as I am with you." Naota blushed, kissing her cheek and following behind her.

Mamimi lead Naota to a deserted looking museum where the wallpaper was starting to peel. This was the Mabase National Museum. She worked here last year, when it was really popular and now she went here whenever she needed some time to think. And now here she was, bringing her boyfriend's kid brother to this place when she had never even shown Tasuku this place before. She smiled in spite of herself.

"Do you come here a lot, Mamimi?"

"Not really. And besides," Mamimi said, smiling at him again with her genuine smile, "this is not where I wanna take you. I just came to get some item or another. Hey? Kimi? Are you here?"

"Oh? Mamimi? Is that Samejima Mamimi, and a friend? Wow, this is wonderful. Hello, hello, my name is Kimisawa but most people just call me Kimi. I am the owner of this museum, although it will be redone soon enough. Oh! Before I forget –– here you go Mamimi."

"Thank you, Kimi," Mamimi said, taking the package from the older boy. He was tall and lanky with long blonde hair and blue eyes. He was weird, though, some thought he was high. He was just normally exuberant, was all. "And this is my friend, Naota."

"Oh, your boyfriend's kid brother? He is cute, you were right, Mamimi," Kimi said. Naota blushed as Mamimi turned and peered at him.

"You think that I'm cute?" Naota asked her as she pulled him into her body, her chin lying on top of his soft, brown hair. "Because I think you are cute too…"

"Naota…come on. Thank you again, Kimi," Mamimi said, pulling Naota out of the old museum.

"Alright then, bye-bye Mamimi," Kimi said, waving his arms madly at the two as they disappeared into the golden sun together. "And be careful, Semeji-san, for me, alright? Have fun."

Mamimi stopped when she made it to the bridge, her favorite place to be. Naota sat down beside her, watching as she moved her feet in the cold water like it was nothing. He removed his shoes and socks but did not put them in the water.

"Why do you come here, Mamimi?" Naota finally asked her after she sat back down beside him. She glanced up at him, her brown eyes curious. "I mean, why do you like this place so much, Mamimi?"

"I don't know, Naota," she responded. She thought for a second and then snapped her fingers together, like she knew. "I guess it's because this place is so quite and sometimes, I guess you just need quite, huh?"

"I guess you're right, Mamimi, sometimes…you just need to be alone…" he murmured. Mamimi smiled and then pulled Naota into her arms, making him turn an interesting shade of pink. "Mamimi…what if Tasuku finds out?"

"He won't and even if he does…I won't let you get hurt, Naota. I would…take the bullet for you…" she said, kissing his neck slowly while he took off his head-band like hat. He faced her and then began to unbutton her blouse, while she removed his jacket and then kissed his shoulder. "This is what I want, Naota. To be with you…"

"I love you, Mamimi."

"And I love you too, Naota."

Before he could stop himself, Naota had forced himself onto Mamimi, his lips pressed into her soft, pinkish ones. This was what he wanted, to be with her, to love her, his brother's girlfriend. Mamimi took Naota into her arms once more and then pushed him onto his back then she covered him with her body and her love.

AN: Aw. Isn't it sweet? I like this chapter a lot. I know this took a while but dammit my Internet is down so I am doing all that I can. And with all my new thoughts daily, it takes a while. Love me ok? Review for me and I promise to give you the new chapter ASAP.


	3. For Love of the Game

**FLCL Overloaded: Genesis**

Disclaimer: I do not own FLCL.

AN: This is the last chapter of Genesis and Samejima Mamimi has to make a choice now...before she gets someone hurt. Will she choose Naota or Tasuku?

Chapter 3: For Love of the Game

_'Everything she did...was for love of the game...'_

"Mamimi...where, where are you?" he called through the darkness, looking for Mamimi-san. He opened his eyes and realized that he was back at home, in his bed. He went downstairs and found Mamimi sitting there, watching the TV all alone. "Mamimi!"

"Oh -- hey there, Naota," she murmured sleepily. He sat beside her and snuggled into her side, remembering how she had held them earlier that day. "Tasuku and your dad said I could stay here tonight. I'm supposed to watch you because Tasuku went out of town for the weekend and won't be back until Monday night. So, I told them I would watch you. Is that ok, Naota?"

"Yeah, sure, Mamimi," Naota said, snuggling down beside her as she pulled him into her warm embrace as she fell on the couch, onto her side. He moved in to fit with her, comfortably. She smiled. "Thank you, Mamimi."

"No worries, Naota."

-------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Naota woke up alone, just as he had the night before. He felt weird on the inside, almost like something wasn't sitting right with him. He heard the distant sizzling of a frying pan from the kitchen and thought his Grandpa was in there cooking something. He went into the kitchen and saw Mamimi-san cooking away and she had a rice ball in her mouth, clenched between her teeth carefully. When she saw Naota, she smiled at him, her eyes bright with joy.

"Hello, Mamimi-san," Naota said, smiling at her gently. She walked over to him, the hot frying pan at arm's length from her, and kissed his forehead.

"Naota, breakfast will be ready soon, k?"

"Alright."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean you have to leave for America?" she screamed into the phone, tears streaming down her face as she listened to the cries of her boyfriend. "And for some silly game? What the hell! What about us?"

"Mamimi-san, calm down please -- I'll only be gone for a while," he said. She began to cry even harder, realization now setting in. He was leaving her for some game. "And then maybe you would want to move out here with me later."

"And leave Mabase? Are you insane? This is my home, Tasuku, and it's your home too, you moron! How dare you even mention something as absurd as that? I am from Mabase and I will remain in Mabase forever."

"Fine. Stay there all your life if you want. We can have a long distance relationship, right?"

"Those never work out, Tasuku."

"Ours is different, Mamimi-san," Tasuku said gently. "I promise."

Ok...Takun."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Mamimi was sitting under the bridge again, her legs pulled to her chest. She looked so demure, so peaceful. She was innocent for that one moment, and never again. She had been crying earlier, remembering her conversation with Tasuku a few days earlier. She hadn't seen Naota since then. She was too afraid of what she would see in his eyes.

But he somehow managed to find her...

"Where is my brother? Where is Tasuku, Mamimi-san?" Naota asked later that week. I haven't seen him around in a while. My dad is back, so where is Tasuku? Have you seen him?"

"He's gone, Naota."

"What? Where did he go, Mamimi?" Naota asked, coming to sit beside her on the lake.

"He went to America --," she barely stuttered out, tears threatening to spill once more. She sighed deeply and looked Naota in the face. But then she saw him, she saw Tasuku in his face. Naota was Tasuku. "Tasuku went to America, Naota..."

"Why are you crying then? He's gone now and we can be together, can't we Mamimi-san? Can't we be together now, Mamimi-san?" Naota begged, shaking her shoulders until she looked at him. He saw the emptiness in her eyes that were once filled with love. Now she was just empty. "Mamimi, talk to me please."

"He made me promise that I would try to upkeep a long distance relationship with him," Mamimi said. She was on the verge of tears. Naota let her go, seeing she was inconsolable.

"But those things never work out, Mamimi... You know that --."

"Yeah, I do, Takun," she murmured.

"What did you say?"

"I said I know, Takun."

"Hm."

-------------------------------------------------------------

AN: that's it. and before any of you say 'Mamimi was OOC' -- that was the whole point. this happened before the series, well, that's my POV. So naturally, the Mamimi we know and this one are different. She and Naota changed over time. Now review for me and I will start devising a sequel to FLCL, my way. Take a vote...plz. I need the reviews. my morale is so very low...


End file.
